A Cinderella Story : Tsukiyomi Utau
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: She is a servant. He is a prince. When they meet the ocean's tides splashes a wave of love over them. I know dramatic! I'm bad at summaries. KUUTAU!
1. Chapter 1

**_RimaxKawaii- HI!! This is my first Fan Fiction so please don't make fun of it!_**

**_Utau- What's it about?_**

**_RimaxKawaii- YOU AND KUKAI!!_**

**_Kukai- *blushes*_**

**_Utau- *turns redder than Amu can ever get*_**

**_RimaxKawaii- HAHA!! Moving on with the story!!_**

**_ The Letter _**

_Utau woke up quickly and tied her long, lustrous, blonde hair in two identical pigtails. Then she threw on her maid outfit. (A/N It's a black maid outfit white lace and a white apron thing) . Then she dashed down the stairs._

"_Tsukiyomi –san!" called her stepmother._

"_Yes, Yamabuki –sama?" Utau replied._

"_Get the Mail!!" she shrieked._

"_Yes…" replied Utau quickly. Ever since her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and her parents Aruto and Souko died, Utau has been the maid and stepdaughter of the Yamabuki family. Utau sighed as the doorbell rang. She then ran to the door threw it open and hit the mailman in the face with the door._

"_GOMENOSAI!!" she shrieked loudly, but not loud enough for the Yamabuki family to hear._

" _It's okay!" replied the mailman. Utau could tell he was really bored and was trying to be cheery. He gave Utau a package and walked away. Utau sighed. ~When I was Princess Utau I got to deliver packages like that~ (A/N Yes… in this story Utau was a princess until her family was killed .)_

_Mailman's P.O.V._

"_Phew!" I muttered under my breath. " She didn't realize who I really was!" Then I smirked. (A/N Seem familiar?) " You are just like you used to be…… sister!" _

_Normal P.O.V._

_~ He seemed familiar and he looked a lot like onii –san. But onii –san is dead from the flames that turn my home to ashes!~ Utau then glanced at the package , and opened it up. She gasped and whispered " Eru! Chara Change!" This made Utau as kind as her inner self can get her. "Yamabuki –sama!" Utau called sweetly._

"_What?!" snapped Yamabuki –sama.._

"_Here! It's from King Souma!" Then Yamabuki –sama grabbed it and read it aloud: " __We are holding a ball. I must find a bride for my son Prince Kukai. Every woman must attend!!__"_

_-- King Souma_

_Saaya shrieked of joy._

" _Utau –chan!" Saaya squealed._

"_What?!" Utau asked angrily._

" _Come up to my room!"_

"_Fine!" They then walk up 3 flights of stairs and entered Saaya's room,_

"_Fix ALL these dresses!" she commanded. _

" _All 765 of them" asked Utau._

"_Yes!"_

_***_

" _Utau –chii!" cried a little figure in the corner of the room. "Are you going to…"_

" _Yes, Mini Amu, I am fixing all of these dresses!" Utau said. " I'll never get my own dress done!"_

" _Want to bet?" asked Mini Amu._

"_No.." replied Utau._

"_Please?"_

" _Fine" _

"_MIKI!" Mini Amu cried._

"_Yup! I'm on it!" Miki answered happily. When she finished the dress, Utau stared in amazement. (A/N It's the same dress Utau wore in episode 86 I believe. Just it's lavender not pink!)_

"_I love that dress!!" squeals Utau. When she tried it on it brought out her eyes. "It's like it was made for me!!" Miki's eye twitched._

"_It was made for you!!" Miki raged._

"_Sorry!!" Utau giggled. She then finished all her chores. Tomorrow will be the ball!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RimaxKawaii-Yay!! I got this uploaded early!!**_

_**Utau- Good job?!**_

_**Ikuto- Is there me in this?**_

_**Utau- You are dead.....**_

_**Ikuto- What if I lived?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Shut up you two!**_

_**Utau&Ikuto- Sorry...**_

_**Amu- Am I in this?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Yes Amu....NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**_

_**Utau,Ikuto&Amu- RimaxKawaii does not own Shugo Chara in any way!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Thank you..**_

**Tears**

_~In the Palace~_

_"My god! Ikuto! Wake up!" called Kukai._

_"Ugh.....5 more minutes!" Ikuto slurred._

_"We need to talk!" demanded Kukai._

_"Fine!!" Ikuto said as he got off his soft cushiony bed. " What is it?"_

_"Duh! Today is the ball!"_

_"Shoot! I've got my own problems now...."_

_"What?"_

_"Utau's gonna be there!"_

_"And?"_

_"She thinks I'm dead....."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"She saw on the news that our second home, the one Utau loves so much, burn up. And it stated there cannot be any survivors. Apparently I survived the flames."_

_"But why were you away from the palace?"_

_"Vacation.."_

_"Where is she now?"_

_"The Yamabuki household."_

_"Why?"_

_"Yamabuki-sama invited her in as a maid and a stepdaughter."_

_"Why stepdaughter?"_

_"HOW WOULD I KNOW??"_

_"Okay okay calm!!"_

_"Any other questions?"_

_"Yes....is she pretty?"_

_"Kukai...."Kukai then walked over to a nightstand beside where Ikuto slept, and pointed to a girl in a picture frame that looked about 3 years old._

_"This her?"Kukai asked._

_"Yes." Utau was dressed up as a detective in the picture._

_"She's cute...but you can't see her eyes because of the huge sunglasses."_

_" It seems someone likes my sister" Ikuto teased._

_"Oh really? Who?" Kukai asked innocently in reply. And the friends burst into laughter._

_~8:oo in the Yamabuki house~_

_Utau dashed upstairs and opened the door to her room only to find her dress that Miki had made for her covered in coffee stains. She felt tears form in her eyes and ran downstairs to the garden. Seeing Utau in tears, the Yamabuki family left to the ball snickering._

_~Utau's P.O.V.~_

_I stared into the starry sky and tried to wipe away my tears. But I couldn't find the strength to. As a midnight blue butterfly passed me, tiny golden sparks trailed behind it. In a matter of seconds the sparks evaporated and in it's place stood a girl. (A/N Amulet Fortune). _

_"Now, don't cry," she told me. "Do you know who I am?"_

_"No.." I replied through my tears._

_"I am your Mini Amu doll!" she giggled."What might be the problem?"_

_"My dress, the dress Miki made. It's covered in coffee stains" I cried._

_"Shine like you shine everyday Utau. Break through the fog in your mind. Your raidiance is still truly raidiance is strong enough to fix anything!" she replied. (A/N That was Dia controlling Amu!! You can tell right?)_

_"Okay thank you Dia." I whispered._

_" Now release your raidiance. The raidiance hidden inside you." Amulet Fortune instructed. I nodded. Suddenly, Eru and Iru transformed into horses and I laughed. Out of nowhere a carriage appeared. Then lastly, the coachmen appeared."Hurry in! You've only got 3 hours to enjoy yourself. Then everything shall disappear!"_

_"My dress!" I complained. Amulet Fortune smiled._

_"You didn't release all your raidiance......"_

_"Oh.." I whispered. More sparkles appeared and devoured me. About 6 seconds later, I was dressed in a Midnight Blue dress. With a choker that was black with a Midnight Blue butterfly attached to the left side of my neck. (A/N This is the link but let us pretend there is no ribbon in her hair and everything is the right color and the missing acessories are there- __.com/Dolls_library/show_?dm_code=1&m=1&item_id=31676637&nExt=png_)_My hair was slightly curled at the ends. I was quite suprised. _

_"Hop in before your 3 hours are gone!!" I smiled and left immediately._

_~At the Ball~_

_"Ikuto...where's your sister?" asked Kukai._

_"Why?"Ikuto asked teasingly. Kukai blushed. Then all they could hear was "KYAAAAA!!!! THE PRINCE IS BLUSHING!!!!"_

_~Utau....when will you come....~Ikuto thought as he smirked at Kukai._

_**RimaxKawaii- BTW I won't be uploading more chapters for another 2 months**_ _**because of two reasons. Too little reviews and I'm going on vacation...**_

_**Utau- Won't the area you are going to have a computer or laptop?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- No...**_

_**Ikuto&Amu- I have been mentioned so little times!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Amu you're right. But Ikuto....SUCH A LIAR!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RimaxKawaii- So....Utau....tell me how are you enjoying this story?**_

_**Utau- Well...um..I.....u-....**_

_**RimaxKawaii- How about you Kukai?**_

_**Kukai- Hehe...well...I like it so far...bu-..**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Okay...Ikuto how would you feel if your sister got married to this idiot?**_

_**Ikuto- I guess I'd feel happ-**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I see...**_

_**Ikuto,Utau&Kukai- STOP CUTTING US OFF!!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Disclaimer someone!!**_

_**Kukai,Utau&Ikuto- You are just gonna cut us off again...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- FINE I'LL DO IT!! RimaxKawaii does not own Shug-**_

_**Utau,Kukai&Ikuto- -O Chara or Us!! *High fives each other***_

_**RimaxKawaii- Heeeeeeey!!!**_

_**Utau- That.**_

_**Kukai- Was.**_

_**Ikuto- Revenge!**_

_**Utau- This starts off in my P.O.V!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Oh, if the link didn't work.... I guess I have to This: **__** .com/Dolls_library/show_?dm_code=1&item_id=31693959&nExt=png **__**Pssst this isn't a real link its a copy&pastey one!**_

_**Utau's Arrival!**_

_I walked off into the carriage and sat down.I wondered if my hair got messed up yet. ~Ah...why do I care..~ I asked myself. I was suprised how fast the ride to get there was. Eru and Iru make great horses. I'm gonna tease them about it afterwards. It had only taken about 7.5 minutes to get there. (A/N XD She lives half an hour away from the palace!!!!!!! How fast did Eru and Iru run?Answer= 4x faster than a normal horse!) The midnight blue butterfly and Amu/Amulet Fortune disappeared into thin air before I could even thank them. I decided to go into the castle-palace-thingy-whatever-you-might-call-it now! I took a step off the carriage and walked up the stairs carefully... So I wouldn't dirty my dress. I had 1 step left when I heard from inside the castle-palace-thingy-whatever-you-might-call-it: "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THE PRINCE IS BLUSHING!!" I rolled my eyes. Obviously, I recognized the loudest voice. It was Yamabuki Saaya. I pushed open the doors of the castle-palace-thingy-whatever-you-might-call-it and entered slowly so nobody would notice me. Apparently my plan backfired like crazy. Everybody turned and stared at me as if I had two heads. _

_~Ikuto's P.O.V.~_

_~Utau....you actually came wearing something nice....~ I thought. Utau scanned the room slowly as if she was looking for something. Or someone even. Her eyes landed on the group of girls in front of Kukai. Then she locked her eyes on me and squealed "IKUTOOOO!!" so loudly I could barely understand what she was saying. I stared at her and Kukai asked me "Is that your super cute sister?" _

_"U-U-Utau...." I stammered. She ran over to me and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. "I can't breathe Utau..." I managed to say._

_"I haven't seen you since forever!!! Have you grown taller? I thought you were dead!! Are mother and father alive? How did you survive the fire? How old are you now? Are you married?" she asked. _

_"Too many questions....but I'll answer," I told her. "Yes, No,I don't know, 22, No."_

_"I'm only 19....." she said. I sweatdropped. ~No duh!~ I thought._

_" Now, Utau....let go of me..."_

_"Ok!!" I smiled._

_"You're more obiedient than I remembered..." I teased._

_"NYAH!!" she said._

_"Okay, Ikuto this isn't a family reunion, it's a ball." Kukai said coughing slightly. Utau walked over to him._

_"Are you sick? Why are you coughing?" she asked quickly._

_"No. Because I'm telling your brother something, Utau-chan." Kukai sweatdropped. The crowd of girls gasped slightly._

_" HE ADDRESSED HER AS IF SHE WAS VERY CLOSE TO HIM!!"_

_"OH MY GOD CALL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT KUKAI-KUN!!"_

_"What the heck!!" Kukai exclaimed. " Don't call me Kukai-kun!"_

_~Utau's P.O.V.~_

_"Why did you call me Utau-chan...I just met you.." I asked._

_"I let him..." Ikuto said._

_"Onii-chan....." I whispered angrily. "Shut...up...."_

_"Utau...-chan....want to dance?" Kukai asked._

_"Hmmm......I suppose you are kawaii....." I mused. Kukai nearly fell over._

_" SHE'S ACTING AS IF SHE WAS A PRINCESS!! AND HOW IS SHE RELATED TO PRINCE IKUTO??!!" the crowd of girls shrieked._

_"She is my sister....and she was a princess....she disbanded her spot as princess because she thought I died along with my parents. She feared she would be the only royal Tsukiyomi alive." Ikuto explained._

_"KAWAII!!!!!!" the girls squealed. I sweatdropped ~What was so kawaii about that mini speech?~ I finally turned back to Kukai. "Fine, I suppose a dance wouldn't hurt...or pain majorly." Kukai sweatdropped. The music played and I was suprised by who composed the song. It was me who composed it. I smiled." I composed this song I whispered as Kukai swept me off my feet onto the dancefloor. I decided to sing along._

_"__**Daremo inai stage**_

_**Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku**_

_**Kinou to onaji**_

_**Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no**_

_**Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo**_

_**Namida fuite tobira tatakou**_

_**Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru**_

_**Yuuki o dashite**_

_**Hazukashigaranaide**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**Utau yo itsumademo**_

_**Anata ni todokimasu you ni**_

_**Itsukara darou**_

_**Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta**_

_**Konna watashi o**_

_**Akiramenaide mattete kureta no**_

_**Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita**_

_**Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite**_

_**Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga**_

_**Mesameru you ni**_

_**Sunao ni nareta kara**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**Kokoro o hiraite**_

_**Ima**_

_**Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru**_

_**Yuuki o dashite**_

_**Kagayaki tsuzukeyou**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**Utau yo itsumademo**_

_**Anata ni todokimasu youni**__"_

_Kukai smiled. "All the songs are composed by you... Utau" he said. " Dance again? Or do you want to sing?"_

_" Sing." I replied._

_"Okay, the next song I believe is Blue Moon.." he told me and handed me a headset thing that popstars use. (A/N I think that's the thingy...Whatever Dia has...) I smiled at him and walked off to the middle of the ballroom, hooked up the headset-headphone-whatever-you-call-it and sang the the Lyrics of Blue Moon._

_**hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni **_

_**tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute **_

_**te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne **_

_**yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo **_

_**yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu **_

_**atsui mune wa sawagidasu **_

_**sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara **_

_**sugu ni todoki sou na noni **_

_**itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de **_

_**oikakete wa kurenai ne **_

_**ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne **_

_**hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai **_

_**kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga **_

_**muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate **_

_**amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku **_

_**kizamu akashi idaite ite **_

_**hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o **_

_**suki ni natte shimatta no **_

_**onaji bamen de togireta mama no **_

_**kanashi sugiru monogatari **_

_**miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki **_

_**watashi no jikan wa tomaru **_

_**nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no **_

_**fukasa ni nomikomareteku **_

_**kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu **_

_**itsuka sora ga sakete mo **_

_**eien ni omotte imasu**_

_When I finished, I slightly bowed. Kukai walked up to me a ruffled my hair. I stared at him, menacingly because I was pissed. _

_"KUKAI!!!!!!" I shrieked. He smirked and bowed down to me. " The heck?"_

_"Utau.....be the queen of this kingdom..." Kukai whispered. I looked away so he wouldn't see my blush. I opened one eye and looked at him with it.I pretendedto think. Kukai looked so worried I wouldn't agree. Ikuto smirked at me. That was it! I couldn't hold it in any longer. I bursted out laughing. _

_"Yes! Of course I will Kukai!" I said in between gasps for air. His smile grew huge. He jumped up and hugged me. The king cheered like crazy and I laughed. The very next month we got married. I regained my place as princess/queen. And Ikuto moved in with us. Of course, it was because I forced him.._

_**RimaxKawaii- I do not own Heartful Song or Blue Moon!!**_

_**Utau- I got married to Kukai?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Kawaii ne?**_

_**Utau& Kukai- NO!!**_

_**Ikuto- Yes...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Arigato for reading!! Byebye!! **_

_**P.S. You guys are lucky....I got this in today. I'm leaving tomorrow. And coming back with new ideas!!**_


End file.
